tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Culture Mew Mew
Cultural Mew Mew (文化的なミュウミュウ, Bunka-tekina myūmyū) is a new series by Princess Mew. It's going to be an inspiration/cross-over themed series based on D.Gray-man and Tokyo Mew Mew, but there will be no canon characters from D.Gray-man series in here. (They are all pure OCs made by myself, but the names will stay the same. For example, Millennium Earl's name will stay the same, but he will not be the same person here as in the anime, and so on). Story In a world full of chaos, there are these beings called Akuma's, which the Exorcist also Mew Mews must fight in order to keep the human race and world safe from the Millennium Earl who wants to take over Earth. He's the head of the Noah Family, who are in control of the Akuma's which are made from the deceased. Their only intent is to kill and become stronger with each kill, evolving from level 1 to level 2 and then level 3. The Exorcist also Mews Mews fight using Innocence, a power that can kill Akuma and set the souls trapped inside them free, the Innocence must be compatible with the person in order to become an Exorcist for the innocence, and each innocence is different. Innocence Innocence is the power and weapon Exorcist also Mew Mews use to fight off Akuma. Each Innocence are made into different objects or imbedded into the person's body at birth. Types Equipment The most common type of Innocence. Equipment types are basically Equipment infused with Innocence, turning them into Anti-Akuma Weapons that the Exorcist also Mew Mews fight with. Parasitic The most rarest type of Innocence. Parasitic types are basically innocence imbedded into the person's body part at birth, making their entire body an Anti-Akuma Weapon. Characters Exorcist also Mew Mews Ben Walker (ベンウォーカー Walker Ben) Voiced By: Genki Muro Japanese, Ian Sinclair English Ben is one of the main heroes. He's an Exorcist Mew Mew of the black order, who is a newbie sent by General Mars himself to become an Exorcist also Mew Mew. He's nice and friendly and hates it when others are suffering and hurt. He looks nice and innocent on the outside but on the inside he's a pure demon. He transforms into Mew Tart and is infused with the DNA of the Sun Bear. His Anti-Akuma weapon is Snake Rope. Yuu Koboyashi ('小林悠 Koboyashi Yuu) Voiced By: Katsuyuki Konishi Japanese, J. Michael Tatum English Yuu is one of the main heroes. He's an Exorcist Mew Mew of the black order, who's been an Exorcist Mew Mew for about 4 years now and was an apprentice to General Tiedoll. He's not that friendly, though he can be. He often fights with Ben a lot and hates it when others interrupt him when he's eating. He transforms into Mew Blueberry and is infused with the DNA of the Siberian Musk Deer. His Anti-Akuma weapon is Miigen. Mina Sorayama (ソラヤマミナ Sorayama Mina) Voice By: Kaori Ishihara Japanese, Morgan Garrett English Mina is one of the main heroes. She's a Exorcist Mew Mew of the black order, who's been a Exorcist Mew Mew for about 6 years now and was an apprentice of General Nina. She's always constantly having to yell at Ben and Yuu about their arguing especially during a mission. She transforms into Mew Dango and is infused with the DNA of the New Zealand Sea Lion. Her Anti-Akuma weapon is Dark Boots. Sally Jones (サリージョーンズ Jones Sally) Voice By: TBA Japanese, TBA English Sally is a young Exorcist Mew Mew of the black order. She's one of the newest members to join after being saved and found by Ben and Mina in London. She becomes an apprentice of General Socalo after joining the black order. She grows a huge crush on Daniel Marie, as he saved her a lot of time. She transforms into Mew Melon and is infused with the Tres Marias Rabbit. Her Anti-Akuma weapon is Vocal Voice. Daniel Marie (ダニエル・マリー Marie Daniel) Voice By: TBA Japanese, TBA English Daniel is a Exorcist Mew Mew of the black order. He's been a member for about 4 years now and always been doing the best. On team Nina, also a former apprentice of hers. He becomes protective of Sally and is always saving or helping her out. He transforms into Mew Milk and is infused with the Asiatic lion. His Anti-Akuma weapon is Ribbon. Vampir Schokolade (ヴァンパイア・ショコラデ Schokolade Vampir) Voiced By: TBA Japanese, TBA English Vampir is an Exorcist Mew Mew of the black order. He's one of the newest members to join after being found by Ben and Nick in Germany. He becomes the apprentice of General Socalo after joining the black order. He's a huge weirdo and barely knows anything out in the world since he never left his castle aka his home. He transforms into Mew Chocolate and is infused with the Fawn Hopping Mouse. His Anti-Akuma weapon is Fangs. Nick (ニック Nick) Voiced By: TBA Japanese, TBA English Nick is an Exorcist Mew Mew of the black order. He's one of the older members of the black order, even being a member before Ben joined the black order, meaning he knows Mina and Yuu more then Ben does. He's on General Yeager's unit alongside Ben. A total weirdo but is also with Ben the most, despite that fact Ben and Yuu argue a lot. He transforms into Mew Tangerine and is infused with the Impala. His Anti-Akuma weapon is Little Hammer, Big Hammer. Major Komui Lee (コムイ・リー Lee Komui) Voiced By: The head chief and sciencetist of the Black order. He's the one who sends the Exorcist Mew Mews on their missions to recover the Innocence before the Millennium Earl and Noah Family finds them. He's a bit of a quack and is very over protective of his robots he makes himself. Noah Family Millennium Earl (ミレニアム・アール Earl Millennium) Voiced By: The head and leader of the Noah Family. He's the main antagonist and the one behind the deaths of many people and the creator of the Akuma's. Supporting General Yeager One of the several Generals of the Black Order. He's the master of Ben Walker. Nick is also in his unit. General Tiedoll One of the several Generals of the Black Order. He's the master of Yuu Koboyashi. General Mina One of the several Generals of the Black Order. She's the master of Mina Sorayama and Daniel Marie. General Socalo One of the several Generals of the Black order. He's the master of Sally Jones and Vampir Schokolade. Locations Black Order The Place where the Exorcist also Mew Mews work and live at in rooms of their own. Black Order Academy A place within the Black Order that works as a school for the young Exorcist also Mew Mews to learn as well. Noah's House The House where all of the Noah's and Millennium Earl Lives at. Trivia * It's an inspiration crossover between D.Gray-man and Tokyo Mew Mew. * Some of the names are the same, but the characters are totally different. Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Culture Mew Mew